Ipod Shuffle Drarry Drabbles
by HeartStringsAttached
Summary: R&R please! Just some short drabbles in drarry.  HERE THERE BE SLASHY GOODNESS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.
1. Chapter 1

Better than drugs- Skillet

Intoxicating. Draco kicked the nearest solid surface, which happened to be a ravenclaw first year. He was a drugee, just waiting for his next dose. Soft peach lips, mussed raven hair. How could he let it get this far?

Obsession. His mind wandered without permission to the smooth nape he could see in front of him, the tense muscles of his back. He let his eyes trail lower, to the slim hips and rounded backside of his delectable forbidden fruit. This was getting ridiculous.

Love story- Taylor Swift

Harry stared into the mercury orbs before him, flashing back to their history… The first time they met. So young, so innocent. He had been offered friendship, which Harry of course had denied. Fighting, rivalry, and then came fourth year…

Their forbidden love had only grown since then. He lived for the secret meetings, the stolen kisses. A secret midnight shag, a kiss in the broom closet. A shoulder to cry on. For who was there for him? Nobody. No one but this, his secret lover. He was expected to save them all and yet who would save him from himself?

Lips met before being ripped apart, both boys hearing the shocked gasps. Teachers and students alike… perhaps this classroom was not so unused after all.

You belong with me- Taylor Swift

Draco watched the redhead with disgust. Hanging all over Harry, rubbing her barely-there breasts on his Harrys arm. Yeah, that's right. HIS Harry. He knew she wasn't right for the raven haired boy, she would never see him as anything more or less than a hero.

But Draco saw so much more. He saw a lost lonely boy, who saved everyone but himself. He saw a boy who was so so strong, and yet Draco knew he cried himself to sleep. Everyone was so blind, to not see what they were doing to him.

Draco saw. And he whispered as he walked dejectedly away, "You belong with ME."

Teardrops on my guitar- Taylor Swift

There was something magical about the rain. Harry stood outside, watching the rain fall in torrents around him. He was already soaked to the bone, but he liked it that way. His clothes clung to him, showing every rib, the hipbones jutting out. He liked the rain best though, because nobody could see the tears coursing down his cheeks.

He knew it was stupid to love somebody so untouchable, but he just couldn't help it. Warm strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into a hard chest. Somebody nuzzled his neck and a lock of platinum blonde hair fell over his shoulder.

A smile touched his pale pink lips. Maybe the rain really was magical.

I don't wanna be in love- Good charlotte

Harry shoved him away once again, leaving him standing in the middle of the darkened hall all alone. The only thing Draco was sure of at that moment was, 'Love really sucks'. And he was right. He knew it would hurt, but nobody told him it would feel like this.

Nobody said he would want to kill himself after being rejected. And the only thing he was sure of anymore, was that he really, really didn't want to be in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Song- Taylor Swift

A cool breeze washed over the two prone forms in the grass, carrying to their nostrils the scent of earth and the cool moistness of the lake. The rustle of swaying leaves reached their ears. The green-eyed raven-haired boy softly started to sing.

"Our song is a midnight tryst, sneaking out late meeting you at the front hall. When we glare and fight so they don't know, 'cause your dad hates and your mama can't know."

The slim blonde picked up the tune as his lover started to trail off, belting a few lines out in his velvety voice.

"Oh, our song is the way you laugh, the first night man I didn't kiss you but I should have. And when I got back, 'afore I said amen, asking God if He, would play it again."

One Time- Justin Bieber

Draco grinned maliciously as he swept a certain messy haired boy out of a certain Weasely whore's arms. This ball was turning out to be totally worth it. As he spun the smaller boy gracefully around the dance floor he smiled and leaned forward to brush his lips across Harry's ear. He was only going to say this once.

"I have always loved you. And I always will."

Love the way you lie- Eminem/Rihanna

Glasses shattered as a small man with black hair was thrown into the case. Among the shards the hero lay still. He had escaped his uncles abuse, and for what? More abuse, from a different abuser. But it was okay, Harry didn't mind. As long as he could be close to those silver eyes he had come to love so much.

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world knew this would be the last time he was in so much pain. He knew it with the utmost certainty as he stared into Draco's hazy eyes. Sure enough, Draco raised his wand once again, firing the spell that ended Harry's useless life. Draco watched with a drunken stupidity as his raven haired lover screamed in agony, writhing in the floor as the Fiendfire slowly killed him before moving on to the blonde.

And so, Draco followed Harry into the void.


End file.
